Teasing, a Rimahiko fic
by Hikari no Destany
Summary: Hika-chan is bored and spots a vulnerable Rima. She starts to tease her until the object of her teasing shows up. What will be the results of teasing and true love? Rimahiko, one-shot, maybe OOCness.


Teasing, a Rimahiko fic

Summary: Hika-chan is bored and spots a vulnerable Rima. She starts to tease her until the object of her teasing shows up. What will be the results of teasing and true love? Rimahiko, one-shot, maybe OOCness.

Characters featured: Hika-chan (OC), Rima, Nagihiko, Sincerity (OC)

**START**

**(-_-;)(o_O;)**

Hika-chan sighed. Her chara, the butterfly-winged Sincerity, floated up beside her and asked, "What's wrong, Hika-chan?" Hika-chan looked at the chara and sighed again. "I...am bored". Now, Sincerity sighed. "I know what you get like when you're bored". Hika-chan nodded. "I get the urge to tease somebody". Scanning the park, she muttered, Sincerty only managing to hear, "Now then, who shall be my victim?"

Then, like a bolt of lightning, Hika-chan spotted her 'victim' and put two and two together to make the perfect entertainment. "Sincerity". Sincerity nodded. "Chara Change". Sincerity smiled, nodded, and, with a wave of her butterfly wand, the pom-pom hairclip Hika-chan wore turned into a tiger butterfly clip. Pushing herself off the bench, Hika-chan strolled over to the fawn. The girl, with wavy blonde hair, was too engrossed in a magazine to notice the girl behind her.

Bending over the unsuspecting girl, she shouted in her ear, "Hey Rima-chan!" Rima jumped, dropping the magazine. Panting, she bent over and picked it up, while Hika-chan leaped over the back of the bench to sit next to her friend. She watched her pick up the magazine, calm and cool, and unsuspecting, her arms draped over the back of the bench, one leg onto of the other and a huge, friendly smile plastered across her face. Once Rima was sitting up straight, she glared at the taller teen through narrowed, suspicious eyes.

"Well?" Hika-chan looked back, curious and confused, the great actress she was. "Well what?" Rima's glare got narrower. "Well, what are you doing here? Well, what do you want?" Hika-chan's mouth turned into an 'oh' and she smiled. "Well, I am here because it is a nice, sunny day and well, I only want to talk". Rima's glare didn't get any narrower but it didn't widen. "About what?" Hika-chan leaned back again, her hands behind her head. "About anything; school, the guardians, X-eggs and charas, _love_".

She emphasized the 'love' at the end of her list. Rima just grew more curious and more suspicious, but didn't show it on her face, the equally great actress. Turning back to her magazine, she said, "Oh really. Well then, you start". Hika-chan smiled. "Ok then. How about we talk about...Nadeshiko". Rima's brow twitched, but she only said, in a matter-of-factly voice, "Oh, the crossdresser's alter ego?" Hika-chan pushed off the back of the bench, sill sitting, and with a sly smile, said, "To start, I'd say, that if Nadeshiko wasn't really Nagihiko, I'd call you gay".

Rima turned away from her magazine, but put it away so she wouldn't end up tearing it to shreds in annoyance, and stared hard and the sly teen beside her. "What has that got to do with anything?" Hika-chan shrugged, then continued to look at Rima with that sly smile on her face. Her purple-grey eyes bore into her honey-brown eyes. Her blonde hair swayed in the wind parallel to her long wavy strands. Her lips a sly smile, hers, a pressed together pout.

And, just as Rima was about to get really annoyed, Hika-chan said, "Brangelina". Rima's brow twitched again. Barely containing her annoyance, she asked, "And?" But Hika-chan didn't answer her question directly, but instead countered it with, "You know how a lot of people cross over the names of couples?" Rima nodded, her hands in fists, her nails digging into her skin. Pretty soon, they'd have to call the paramedics for blood loss.

Hika-chan looked back at the girl and said only, "Rimahiko". It took a few seconds for it to register to Rima, so Hika-chan continued, "It rolls of the tongue, it kind of fits, don'tcha think?" It was then that Rima figured it out. She stood up, Hika-chan looking extremely confused on the outside whereas on the inside, she was screaming, "Bull's Eye, baby!" "Rima-chan? What's wrong?" Rima stared down at her, and if Hika-chan wasn't already made of steel, she'd be terrified at the glare Rima gave her.

"You think I _like_ the crossdresser? I hate him! I hate him with my guts! I hate him so much, that if I had to be stuck in a cold forest with him and a bald cat, I'd choose the cat!" With that, she placed herself with a thud breathlessly on the bench, panting. Hika-chan couldn't help but chuckle. Fortunately, it was silent and inaudible. Then, the two girls jumped when a voice said, "So that's what you think?" Nagihiko stepped out of the trees and leaned on one facing the girls.

Rima was glad that the wind picked up when it did, sweeping up her hair and brushing it over her face, hiding her blush. Hika-chan saw it though, through the strands of Rima's hair that kept blowing into her face. Eventually, the wind dropped, and by then, Rima had gotten control over her blush. Hika-chan gave her a nudge, making her stand up. Rima looked at her, and Hika-chan gave her a thumbs-up, a wink, and an encouraging smile.

Rima smiled. Walking forward, she grew nervous. Standing in front of the taller boy, she looked away from her feet, which shuffled the whole metre, and looked up at his face. "H-how much of that did you hear?" He smiled. "All of it, from the moment Hika-chan over there" The two turned to look at her and she gave a little wave and smile "shouted in your ear. I was actually going to talk to you when I decided to watch".

Rima gasped. And then he chuckled. Leaning forward so he could talk at her level, he whispered, still loud enough for Hika-chan to hear, "If you'd like, I could arrange for you to get a bald cat". He winked. Rima twirled around, forgetting about Hika-chan and blushed. Hika-chan smiled. Talking loudly on purpose, she shouted, "Hey Rima-chan. Are you feeling ok? You look a little hot". Then when Rima turned around to explain to Nagihiko, Hika-chan snickered.

Nagihiko held up a hand, telling the flustered Rima to stop babbling. "It's ok. You can blush, smile, cry, do whatever you like around me. It doesn't have to be that you don't do what you like to do just because your 'rival' is around". Rima blushed again, but this time, didn't turn around. She knew Hika-chan was still there, but that wasn't the reason why. Hika-chan rolled her eyes as the two stared at each other.

Without moving, she said, "Ok, I think I'm gonna be sick. How's about if you two lovebirds leave here, go get an ice cream, and the ice cream that I had earlier won't show up again. The van is by the pond over there. Enjoy your date". Before the two could contradict the girl, Nagihiko seemed to realise what she was doing, flashed the girl a smile and grabbed Rima's hand, pulling her over to the van and causing her to blush the brightest red you could get.

Hika-chan pushed off the bench and stretched, saying, "Well, my work here is done". Sincerity floated back up again and said, surprised, "You're not bored anymore?" Hika-chan shook her head. "Nope. I just brought together a couple. I don't think I'll be bored the rest of the day!"

_1 hour later_

Hika-chan sighed. "Sincerity, I'm bored".

**(-_-;)(o_O;)**

Ok, I hope you like it. This is my first Rimahiko fic, I've got a Tadamu fic coming up, which has a teeny bit of Miseki in it, which, by the way, is Miki x Kiseki. And, I also got my Shugo Chara/Digimon Frontier X-over coming up, so look out for that. This was meant to make you laugh and get you all fluffy inside. I hope I made you do just that. luv2write and laugh x


End file.
